Can't Help It
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Jongwoon yang tidak bisa menahan air mata dan senyuman nya lagi / Yewook / Drabble / Angst / Oneshot


Title:Can't Help it  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Angst, Fluff mungkin  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Jongwoon yang tak bisa menahan air mata (dan senyuman)nya lagi

**oooooooooooooo**

Ketika kau merasa lelah dan tak ada seorangpun yang peduli, kau selalu merasa sendirian. Kau merasa semua orang egois dan tidak mau repot-repot melakukan pekerjaan yang harusnya mereka lakukan.

Ketika ada banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan, banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan _sendirian_, kau merasa dunia begitu membencimu sampai-sampai semuanya ditimpakan padamu. Banyak keluhan yang datang seolah-olah tak puas dengan apa yang kau kerjakan susah payah. Banyak yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Banyak yang tidak peduli.

Ketika kau masuk ke dalam dorm hampir jam setengah dua pagi, kau terjatuh di pintu masuk. Kakimu gemetar karena lelah, kram karena terlalu lama duduk, tapi kau memaksakan diri berjalan sampai ke dalam apartemen dari tempat parkir mobil di basement sana. Kau nyaris tak mau berdiri kalau bukan karena ingat kau harus segera istirahat.

Setelah berhasil berdiri, kau menutup pintu di belakangmu dan melepas sepatumu. Ketika melangkah ke dalam, lagi-lagi kau terjatuh.

Ketika kau merasa hampir pingsan dan sangat lelah seperti itu dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu, kau tak bisa menahan air matamu lagi.

Mengurus lagu baru, album baru, menjadi MC, syuting variety show setiap hari selama hampir tiga minggu membuatmu sangat lelah. Kau tahu kau sudah beberapa kali drop, tapi kau selalu memaksakan diri—seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.

Kau tak mau orang lain melihatmu kelelahan. Bukannya kau sok kuat, tapi kau sedang berusaha untuk jadi kuat. Kau selalu ingin orang lain melihat bahwa kau mampu melakukan semuanya. Kau ingin jadi contoh untuk adik-adikmu yang sering mengeluh kelelahan. Lihat, _Hyung_ masih kuat, _Hyung_ masih bisa melakukannya. Kau harus bisa melakukannya lebih baik dariku.

Terkadang, kau merindukan ketidakpopuleranmu dulu.

Sambil berpegangan pada dinding, kau berusaha berdiri lagi, tapi kau jatuh lagi. Hal terakhir yang bisa kau pikirkan adalah lebih baik kau tidur di lantai saja. Tapi kau cepat-cepat sadar kalau kau bisa sakit besok kalau kau melakukan itu. Kalau ini semua sudah selesai, aku ingin pingsan yang lama dan dirawat di rumah sakit, pikirmu.

Semakin kau berusaha berdiri, semakin semangatmu turun, semakin kau ingin pergi dan lepas dari semua yang harus kau lakukan. Keringat dan air mata turun melalui pipimu. Kau berusaha menahan isakanmu dan berusaha berdiri lagi. Perjalanan dari pintu depan sampai kamarmu yang biasanya bisa kau tempuh hanya dengan 20 detik saja, kali ini butuh hampir 2 menit.

Kau membuka pintu kamar dan tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook masih tidur dengan damai di bawah selimutnya. Kau menutup pintu perlahan, dan kau jatuh lagi. Aku sudah sampai kamar dengan selamat. Aku bisa merangkak ke kasur. Tidak apa, aku bisa melakukannya.

Dan saat itulah kau merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lenganmu, membantumu duduk.

"Jongwoon _Hyung_." Sebuah suara tinggi yang sangat kau kenal, memanggil namamu lembut. Sebuah tangan yang selalu terasa hangat setiap kali kau menyentuhnya, memegangimu agar tidak jatuh lagi. Kau mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir. "Jongwoon _Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kali ini kau menarik diri ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Kau membenamkan wajahmu di bahunya, tak peduli jika bajunya basah—ia pun tak peduli. Ia memelukmu semakin erat, tangannya mengelus punggungmu, berusaha membuatmu nyaman. "Ssh, tak apa, _Hyung_. Aku di sini, aku bersamamu, jangan menangis."

Ini pertamakalinya kau menangis seperti ini di depannya, pertamakalinya kau terlihat begitu lemah di depannya, pertamakalinya kau terlihat sangat bergantung padanya. Dia sudah beberapa kali begitu di depanmu, dan kau selalu menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, mengatakan kalau ia akan selalu bersamanya, mengatakan bahwa kau tak ingin melihatnya menangis.

Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama padamu.

Ia membantumu berdiri dan memegangimu sampai kau bisa berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasurmu. Mata dan pipimu masih basah oleh air mata. Ia mengusap jempolnya di atas pipimu untuk menghilangkan jejak airmatamu. "Tidurlah, _Hyung_. Besok aku akan masak yang banyak untukmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Dan saat ia melangkah ke kasurnya, kau bisa merasakan retakan kecil di hatimu. Kau cepat-cepat memegang tangannya agar dia berbalik lagi. "Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanyanya sambil menatapmu lagi.

"Ryeowook-_ah_." Kau panggil namanya, nama yang selalu familiar di lidahmu. Dan dia mendekat, mendekat seolah ingin namanya dipanggil lagi. "Ryeowook-_ah_." Kau memanggilnya lagi sambil menarik tangannya. Kau tak ingin ada jarak yang memisahkanmu dan dia. Kau ingin ia selalu ada untukmu.

Saat itulah kau mengecup bibirnya lembut, dan kau bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat ciumannya semakin dalam. Ketika kau melepas bibirmu, dia menatapmu dengan pandangan penuh perhatian. "Ryeowook-_ah_, kumohon," pintamu, "kumohon.. tidur di sini.. tidur di sini denganku, aku ingin bersamamu."

Ia berbaring di sampingmu, memeluk pinggangmu erat dan menggumamkan selamat tidur di dadamu. Kau bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat, kau bisa merasakan betapa nyamannya kau dengannya. Kau ingin selalu bersamanya, kau ingin ia memberikan senyum tulusnya hanya padamu, kau menginginkan_nya_.

Ketika kau merasa lelah dan ada seseorang yang begitu peduli padamu, kau tak bisa menahan senyumanmu lagi.

**oooooooooooooo**

A/n:Waktu aku nulis ini, aku lagi nangis saking capeknya. Ini satu-satunya cara buat nenangin diriku.  
Maaf banget. Maaf.

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
